terraria_calamityfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryogen
Cryogen is the fourth boss in this mod, aswell as the first hardmode boss of this mod. It is summoned with the Cryo Key, made from 50 Ice blocks, 3 souls of night, 3 souls of light, and 5 essence of eleum. It can only be used in the Snow Biome. It can also spawn naturally in the snow biome after defeating Plantera. After defeating this boss you will start having Cryonic Ore spawn in the underground snow biome's. The Fight '''Phase 1: '''Teleports and fires a star-shaped barrage of frost bolts. Will summon Cryocores as health depletes. '''Phase 2: '''It will begin to rain/snow. Cryogen will attempt to fly above the player and rain icicles down on them. Fires a barrage of frost bolts. Will summon Aurora Spirits as health depletes. '''Phase 3: '''Cryogen goes crazy and tries to ram into the player. Fires barrages of frost bolts and ice shards. Will summon Cryocores at all times regardless of health level. '''Phase 4: '''Cryogen gets faster and still tries to ram the player. Fires barrages of frost bolts. Will summon Cryocores and Aurora Spirits at all times regardless of health level. '''Phase 5: '''Cryogen spins in place while firing frost bolt barrages, ice shards, and star-shaped frost bolt patterns. Will summon Cryocores and Aurora Spirits. '''Phase 6: '''Cryogen does nothing but try to kill the player and now he has lost his ice spikes. Expert: Cryogen's final phase gains massive attack and defense boosts as health depletes. Tip: Drink a warmth potion! This will reduce the cold damage (chill/frozen) effects that its' projectiles can cause. Drops * Cryogen Treasure Bag (Only in Expert) * Cryo Bar (Used to craft Cryogen weapons and frost armor) * Soul of Cryogen (Expert item. Allows flight, gives stat boosts for all classes, and melee attacks inflict Frostburn and have icy dust effects.) * After it's defeat, Cryonic Ore will spawn Lore Yharim's prison for the magic of the ice castle, Cryogen, is a representation of Yharim's bitter cold hatred for the archmage of ice. When Yharim was young he ventured from the jungle temple to the ancient ice temple where the archmage Permafrost resided. Yharim asked to learn from him in order to "peacefully" calm the denizens of the underworld. But the archmage saw through his ruse and viewed only bitter contempt within Yharim's heart and the fiery urge to annihilate the underworld obsidian towers and their inhabitants. When the archmage refused Yharim kindly took his leave, bowing to the archmage and returning to his home. However, the archmage had not realized that Yharim had a contingency plan in place; Yharim had expertly placed magical runes hidden in a pocket dimension right outside the ice temple. Within minutes after Yharim took his leave he activated the runes, causing the entire ice temple to be enveloped in pure darkness. Cryogen is what remains, a mindless frozen structure that was once trapped by Yharim due to it's uncontrollable nature and powerful magic. Little does the Terrarian know that defeating the Wall of Flesh will rouse far more than mere spirits upon its defeat... Gallery Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Hardmode Category:Bosses